


None Peko Left Beef

by Flower Boy (saihara_shuichi)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: au? of sorts?, but what do you expect from danganronpa?, could be considered body horror?, i hope u like it, killing mention, literally its a joke fic, none pizza left beef, old meme with a special place in my heart, sdr2 trial 2 spoiler, shedding skin, takes place during sdr2 trial 2, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihara_shuichi/pseuds/Flower%20Boy
Summary: plz enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> no seriously im so sorry

the trial had nearly come to a close, the killers name was on the tip of your tongue, this murder mystery was almost solved. You closed your eyes, turning to the culprit before speaking

"the person who killed mahiru koizumi" You breathed out, steadying yourself before opening your eyes, "Was you! Peko Pekoyama!"

peko stilled, almost as if her heart had stopped there in here chest- caught. But before you could say or think anything else she began laughing manically, a sinister grin plastered over her face.

"oh, but that isnt my name" she grinned, the last hints of laughter spilling out of her mouth, "I'll show you who I truly am." her skin began to peel off, almost as if she were some kind of reptile. and there you saw it, not the peko pekoyama you had known for this short amount of time- no. before you could stop yourself you muttered out the beasts true name with a gasp.

"None Peko Left Beef..."


End file.
